


Silence

by fate_of_the_agarwaen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_of_the_agarwaen/pseuds/fate_of_the_agarwaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard doesn't speak to Joker during that last fleet battle in Mass Effect 3. Written to mark my ffnet account's first birthday. Prompt by rockyroad69 on ffnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

She stands behind him, the familiar view turned achingly painful. So many memories, she thinks, so many times she's stood in this very place and traded friendly barbs with him. She stood here all those months ago, for once robbed of her easy eloquence, as she tried to invite him to her cabin. Cold claws of fear twist in her chest – will she ever have this chance again? – but she ignores them. The fate of the galaxy is in her hands, there is no room for her heart. Words rise to her lips – _I love you_ – but she stays silent.


End file.
